Letters to Fred
by phoenix silsby
Summary: George is dealing with Freds death. OneShot


_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination_

**Letters to Fred**

How could you do this to me? You left me when we promised to be careful. That one second was all it took to take you away from me.

Mum's crying. Can you feel her tears as they land on your chest? Ron's just walked in his face is smeared with tears.

Why can't I cry? Is it wrong of me to feel so angry? I just can't believe I'm here, looking at your dead body. The image of your laugh is going to haunt me forever. Trust you to look so inappropriate, even in death it's like your playing a joke.

I miss you already! The anger's subsiding and I can feel the tears running down my cheeks. I just can't believe you're gone.

We're two halves of a whole. I'm never going to be able to go on without you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred,

We buried you today, your funeral was nearly impossible to attend. I was holding it together until Dad started sobbing. You've never seen Dad cry have you? It's not a sight I'd like to see again.

I've been locked in my room all week. The family have been so full of grief they barely noticed I wasn't there. In all honesty I think they are glad, I look so much like you it must be difficult for them to look at me.

Harry spoke to me about losing Sirius; he even went as far as to ask Nearly Headless Nick about him possibly being a ghost. I know you wouldn't do that; you'll be to busy wreaking havoc up there waiting for me.

Part of me still expects you to walk in the door, that grin that haunts my dreams on your face. You'll laugh and declare it's all a big joke.

Hermione suggested I write to you, she said it may help me come to terms with your death. She's made me a box to put by the grave for them. Wonderful girl, far too good for Ron. But you know that already, you told me. It was an excellent idea to use that truth potion, do you remember when Mum ….

I can't keep writing, the inks smudged with tears.

Why did you have to leave me?

Please come back. It's so difficult without you. I've put a photo of us in the box for you. It's your favourite one; don't think you should be without it. Harry insisted I play a prank today. We sent a firework into the stew when Mum was cooking, it went everywhere. No one found it funny though.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred,

It's been six months since you died. You may have noticed I've added to the box. I've been visiting you every day. Did you know?

It's so hard without you here, I feel like a part of me is missing. I wonder what you are doing now? Are you with Sirius, Lupin and Tonks? Maybe you've met James and Lily. I'm sure Harry would like to know if you have.

Things are returning to normal, or as normal as they will be without you. The house is still to quiet, it's so strange you not being here.

Mum called me Fred yesterday; you'd think with my ear missing she'd know the difference. The reaction was terrible, Ginny burst into tears before running out the room and Mum was as white as a ghost.

Did you know she still sets a place for you at the table? Whenever we sit down to eat your chairs empty, it's so difficult.

We are reopening the store tomorrow, Hermione's been such a help, and I never knew she was so mischievous. Since we started working to reopen some very odd things have been happening. I was working on the new improved portable swamp we started; everything was right bar the blue bulrushes. I was rummaging through the ingredients box when something fell on my head. I've no idea what it was, but when I added it to the potion it fixed the problem.

A few weeks ago I got out the shower to find a handprint on the mirror. What's going on? Is it you?

Mum just called us for dinner, better go console her, she'll have realised her mistake by now.

I don't think this will ever get any easier.

Missing you always.

George

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred,

It's been a year since you died. Sorry I haven't written much but I've still come to visit you every day.

The shop has been hectic, Hermione is suggesting we buy somewhere in Hogsmede. That girl is amazing and as you've probably seen I really like her. She's moved into the flat with me, Ron wasn't happy but they never would have worked. Do you approve of me and Hermione? I love her but I need your opinion before I do anything else.

It's not getting any easier to go on without you. I'm becoming used to the odd things happening in the flat now. Thanks for reminding me to do the books, though I did get quite a shock when they flew across the room at me. Was it really necessary to throw them all?

I told Mum I thought you were still around watching over us, Ginny wasn't surprised as she thought you'd caught her when she fell off her broom last month. Please visit Mum, she's still setting a place for you at the table.

I wish I could talk to you face to face. I feel like I'm trying to follow you but only ever get a glimpse of you round a corner.

Harry was looking at photos of his parents his parents the other day when he came running into the room waving one of them at us. He was shouting something about seeing a flash of red hair in the corner. I thought you'd take the chance to meet the final Marauder. Is he anything like Harry?

I need to go sort out the shop, Hermione will have a fit if I'm gone to long. Will be back tomorrow.

George

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred,

I know George hasn't written recently but he's been so busy with the shop and our new arrivals. He doesn't know I'm here but he's bound to notice when he visits this evening.

It was so hard with you gone. I may have been an only child but you were like a brother to me.

The Burrow has almost returned to normal but I know everyone is still grieving in their own way. Your place at the table is no longer empty as Frederick Remus Weasley insists on sitting in his uncle's place. When we told Molly we were naming our first born after you she was ecstatic. You knew I was pregnant before I did, as I walked through the shop, developing pregnancy test in hand and noticed all the ingredients were a shelf higher I knew the result would be positive.

The wedding was amazing; we used a photo of you as best man, no one else would have been appropriate. As I walked up the aisle I could see you were crying with happiness. That meant the world to George and you're Mum.

George and I have just moved into a new house in Ottery St Catchpole, with the new arrivals it seemed appropriate to get a larger place. Damn Weasley fertility, I think George wants to make up for the children you'll never have. Laura and Dylan will be visiting this week, I'm glad they understand how important it is for George they meet you. Can you believe they are 5 and 4 already? Poppy and Jayne are almost 4 months and I think they will turn out to be trouble makers just like you were. The girls don't have much of a chance with Fred as bad as he is at only 7.

George will see you tonight I'm sure. He thinks some lovesick girl has been leaving you flowers all this time. I'm sure you find this as funny as I do; you think he would notice they are from our garden.

I hope you know how much he misses you. He is a wonderful husband and father, even after all he's been through and I know if you could see the man he is now you would be as proud as I am.

Hermione

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please let me know what you think. Reviews are like hugs via the internet :)


End file.
